


Braid

by thetitangami



Series: Kageyama and Hinatas' parenting lives [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetitangami/pseuds/thetitangami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short snippet of Hinata and Kageyama with their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little nothing a wrote out of boredom. It's not edited so yeah...but please enjoy!! Comment if you like. :)

Hinata sits in his living room with his partner of god-only-knows-how-many-years, watching as Tobio braids their little girls hair down her back. Kiyomi sits with a bowl of cereal in her lap, attempting to talk around the spoonfuls she shovels in. Kageyama tries to scold her for it, but he cuts off when she looks at him with impossibly big cereal filled cheeks. He sighs and tells her never mind, Hinata laughs at the both of them, which causes his husband to glare at him. Kageyama turns back to the soft hair he braids, black strands slipping into place as he weaved them together. Pulling the hair tie off of his wrist Kageyama ties off Kiyomis' hair, the second his hands fall away the five year old shoots up and the milk still in her bowl threatens to spill on the carpet. Hinata can hear Kageyama suck in a breath as she turns around to face them, thrusting the bowl towards her parents.

"I'm done now daddy!" Kiyomi states.

"Honey please be careful, we don't want to spill," Kageyama reminds her.

She gasps and ever so slowly cradles the bowl to her chest, Kiyomi looks around her feet. "I won't! I got it, look, see? No spills anywhere!"

Hinata smiles and holds out a hand, "Good job. Want me to put that away for you?"

Kiyomi shakes her head. "Nope! I can do it, I'll be careful!"

"If you say so," Hinata shrugs.

"I can! Just you wait daddy, you'll see!" She keeps the bowl close as she walks off, watching the floor for possible things to trip over as she makes her way out of the living room.

Kageyama sighs, placing his head in his hands. "You know, when we had your sister be our surrogate, I never thought our daughter would end up with as much energy as _you_."

"Oh shut up. You knew my sister was just like me, if anything she had more energy than me as a child." He pats Kageyama on the back in mock comfort, "There there, maybe when she gets older her personality will be more like yours."

Kageyama jolts upright, and the look of horror on his face almost makes Hinata start cackling. "Oh dear _god._ I take it back; I'm fine with her being a ball of unstoppable energy."

"What's wrong with her having your personality? I happen to think you're the best person I've ever known," Hinata yawns and lays back, Kageyama leans back to adjust as he lays on his lap.

"Yeah, sure. Shouyou we both know I'm an asshole." Kageyama states, looking down at the man in his lap.

Hinata frowns and reaches up to flick Kageyama on the check. He grabs his hand though before Hinata can do anything. "You're not an asshole Tobio, you can be a little rough around the edges but you aren't an asshole."

"I disagree with that internally."

"Okay, _now_ you're just pissing me off."

Kageyama drops his hand and looks away, "Sorry."

Hinata sighs and reaches up a second time; placing his hands on the side of Kageyamas' face he turns his head back into his direction. His husbands eyes still refuse to meet his though, "Tobio look at me."

Ever so slowly dark blue meets hazel, "What?"

"I'm not mad at you Bakageyama, but you know it upsets me when you talk bad about yourself." Hinata feels himself frown, and he rubs Kageyamas' cheek with his left thumb.

The man above him sighs, "I know. I'm sorry, really. But…I'd rather our daughter be more like you. More like someone who's full of determination and happiness, not someone who's obsessive and emotionally stunted."

Hinata does flick him on the cheek this time, "Enough. You are not obsessive, you were sad and had nothing but volleyball, there's a difference. Plus, being emotionally stunted isn't something you were born with, well, okay maybe a little. It only got bad though because you had a shitty senpia in grade school who messed you up."

Kageyama says nothing, and Hinata sighs. He pulls Kageyamas' face down slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away. He doesn't though and the kiss Hinata feels on his lips is soft and warm. It's the same semi-chapped lips he's known since high school, and he smiles into the kiss. His smile passes over to Kageyama, who he can feel smile into their kiss too. Kageyama pulls his lips away and rests his forehead on Hinatas', "Thank you."

Hinata tilts his chin up and gives him another quick peck. "You're welcome Bakageyama."

Hinata resists the urge to laugh at his husbands offended face, and Kageyama opens his mouth to snap something back when-

"Daddies! I change my mind, I'm too short to put it in the sink!"


End file.
